Terapias
by coeurdesoleil 12
Summary: Algunos personajes de Mortal Kombat se dan un tiempito para poder conversar sobre sus problemas y se darán cuenta de que tienen un tornillo zafado.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primera historia sobre MK, espero les guste, ningún personaje es de mi propiedad u_u *llora como magdalena***

-Amigos, soy Raiden, el dios del trueno y protector de la Tierra, en esta ocasión he convocado a mis aliados para abrirnos un poco y platicar sobre sus problemas…-

-¡Oiga oiga!¡Yo soy la terapeuta! ¡No usted!-Gritó Sindel, todos los presentes se taparon los oídos. –Ya veo que su problema de personalidad es bastante severo.

-No necesita gritar, gracias, oímos perfectamente-Exclamó un ninja gris.

-Me reventó los tímpanos!-Aseguró un hombre que al parecer era policía.

-Sí señorita, grita usted horrible, en fin, lo siento, mi marido siempre ha tenido estos problemas de personalidad-Dijo Ashrah dándole un zape a Raiden.

-Calma, calma, a ver…a ver…empecemos, antes que nada se presentarán diciendo su nombre y en seguida me contarán su problema …a ver…usted señorita, comience por favor.-Indicó Sindel.

-¿Yo? Pues…soy Jade y soy alcohólica- Dijo la ninja verde sonriendo como psicópata.

-Hola Jade-Dijeron todos al unísono.

-No no no, señorita, esto no es Alcohólicos Anónimos, si quiere que le traten su problema aquí está muy equivocada, a ver…¿quién sigue? Usted por favor-Dijo Sindel señalando a un chico con un sombrero: Kung Lao

-Yo…¡rayos! Cómo me llamo? En fin… pues…la verdad es que…tengo memoria de corto plazo…y ….chin! a qué vine? No me acuerdo…espere…

-Mientras se acuerda de su problema vamos con el que sigue…a ver, usted el enmascarado, cuéntenos su problema- Comentó la terapeuta señalando a Kabal.

-Yo soy Kabal, y vengo aquí porque… mire señorita, lo que pasa es que cada vez que quiero salir de viaje, ¡no paso del detector de metales! ¡Es algo muy embarazoso!

-¡Uy! ¡Qué problemón! Y disculpe la pregunta…¿pero por qué usa esa máscara?.

-¿Lo quieren saber en serio?

-Sí- dijeron todos

-Pues…por esto- Dijo Kabal mientras se quitaba la máscara enseñando su desagradable rostro.

-¡Chanfles! A tí si que te bautizaron con agua hirviendo-Dijo una ninja azul, Kitana.

-Haha, muy graciosa-Murmuró Kabal sarcásticamente y colocándose la máscara de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasó?-Preguntó Raiden.

-Es un secretito-Respondió Kabal.

-Pues lamento decirle que no puedo ayudarlo tampoco- Comentó Sindel casi desesperada por toda la bola de locos que ahí estaba.

-¿¡Por qué no!? ¡Si no le estoy pidiendo que me pague una cirugía reconstructiva! ¡Sólo quiero que me diga qué puedo hacer para poder pasar el detector de metales sin que tenga que quitarme la máscara, ni siquiera mi velocidad me ayuda! ¡Estoy desesperado!

-Ya, hermano, tranquilo, encontraremos una solución.-Dijo el que estaba a su lado, quien parecía ser policía. -Señorita, yo también tengo un grave problema.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó Sindel

-Antes que nada, yo soy Stryker, hermano de esta cosa, y escuche, mi problema es que…no sé cómo conquistar a las chicas…todas huyen…¡no sé por qué! Ya sé que a la mejor no soy tan guapo, rico ni buen jugador como Cristiano Ronaldo pero…

-Bueno…a la mejor no tiene un tema de conversación interesante y por eso no les agrada a las mujeres.

-Gracias por sus ánimos, señorita.

-De nada, bien, el que sigue.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!-Respondió un ninja gris, Smoke- yo soy Smoke, pa' servirle al mundo y a 'usté', mi problema…es que soy bipolar JAJA.

-¿Bipolar?

-¿Qué no oyó? ¡Si! ¡SOY BIPOLAR! ¡NADIE ME ENTIENDE! ¡QUIERO LLORAR! ¡BUUUUU! –Smoke comenzó a llorar amargamente, pocos segundos después-jbajaja ¡soy bipolar! ¿¡No es genial!?.

Todos lo miraron como bicho raro.

-No pues…guau…y ¿usted jovencita?-Preguntó Sindel a la ninja azul.

-Soy Kitana, lo que pasa…es que soy bien cursi, y tengo miedo de que a mi novio no le guste mi forma de ser…

-Es normal, las mujeres por naturaleza somos dulces, delicadas…nos encantan las cartas de amor, los chocolates, los grandes ramos de rosas…qué hermoso.

-¡Oiga! No hable por todas, yo odio eso, así que mejor me mantengo soltera, eso de las cartitas de amor, los chocolates, las rosas ya pasaron de moda- Comentó una chica vestida de rojo.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó la terapeuta.

-Soy Kira.

-Me enamoré-Comentó Kabal.

-¡Ashhh!-Exclamo Kira fastidiada.

-Oiga doña Sindel…se le están quemando los frijoles- Comentó Raiden.

-No no, disculpen, soy yo, perdón-Dijo Smoke.

-Ya decía yo que olía algo raro-Comentó Kung Lao.

- Y usted, ¿ya recordó su problema?-Preguntó Sindel.

-Sí…mi problema era ése, que tengo memoria de corto plazo…eso creo… y venía a ver si me podía ayudar…¡déme alguna idea para que pueda recordar cosas con facilidad! Por favorcito.

-Bueno, lo que puede hacer es…

-Perdón por interrumpirte, Sindel, pero aquí acaba la primera parte-Digo yo misma (potterastronaut).

-¡Oye! ¡No es justo!

-Sorry.

-Pero…

-¡Nada! Ok bye, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¿Kung Lao obtendrá la ayuda que requiere?, ¿existirá alguien que pueda crear hielo?, ¿Ashrah podrá controlar a su marido?, ¿por qué Kabal quedó con el rostro desfigurado?.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo:

-¿Ya puedo continuar?-Pregunta Sindel.

-Prosigue…ya está el segundo capitulo, adelante…

-Tu también necesitas terapia, autora.

-Cállate y atiende a tus pacientes.

-¿Pacientes?¡Están dementes! ¡Deberían ir a un manicomio! ¡Que les pongan camisas de fuerzas o yo que sé!

-Estarán locos, ¿pero qué crees?

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Yo soy la que escribe esto, ¡así que te aguantas! ¡O te obligo a casarte con Shao Khan! ¡Tú decide!

-Ya, ya, está bien.

...

-Continuemos entonces con los que faltan…-Comenta Sindel.

Sindel observa que Stryker está con los ojos cerrados y como que concentrándose.

-¿Está analizando su problema o meditando señor Stryker?-Pregunta Sindel.

-No, no, lo que pasa es que se acaba de arrancar un pelo de la nariz- Explica Kabal, Stryker le lanza una mirada asesina.

-Ok, continuemos… bien, a ver usted joven sin nombre….-Dijo Sindel viendo a Kung Lao.

-Creo que me llamo Kung Lao.

-Está bien, Kung Lao, pues…un consejo que puedo darle para su problema sería…que juegue memoramas, o haga anotaciones de las cosas que haga…

-Lo intentaré…

-Perfecto, ¿y usted? Caperucita roja, ¿cuál es su problema?

-¡Soy Kira, no caperucita roja! Y mi problema es que… ¡no sé cómo hacerle para que los hombres dejen de acosarme! ¡Necesito un repelente o algo parecido! Sólo me quieren por sexo, no lo soporto.

-¡Vaya! Eso está difícil, pues… no se preocupe, veré que puedo hacer por usted..

-Gracias, si me hace el favor….

-Si quieres yo te lo hago…-Dijo Kabal, todos se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Lo ve, señorita Sindel?!-Exclamó Kira.

-¡Pero si yo me refería al favor de ayudarte con tu problema!-Aclaró Kabal.

-Ahhhh-Dijeron todos.

De repente Raiden se paró y:

-¡Arriba las manos! ¡Esto es un asalto!

Ashrah le dio un zape y lo sentó de golpe.

-Su problema sigue…¿verdad?-Preguntó Sindel.

-Vaya que sí, fíjese que hoy en la mañana se sirvió un tazón de arena para gatos en vez de cereal porque se creyó un tierno gatito, ¿¡cómo lo ve!?

-Bastante grave, ¿desde cuándo empezó su marido con estos problemas de personalidad?

-Hace como dos meses, ¿sabe?...-Ashrah se acercó para decirle algo a Sindel en el oído- es que creo que a la mejor es por falta de sexo…

-En serio? Pues…desde hace qué tiempo ustedes ya no…-Sindel juntó sus dedos índices para darse a "entender".

-¡Como unos seis meses! Por eso yo creo que es debido a falta de sexo, antes no le ocurrían estas cosas.

-Pues convénzalo para ver si "afloja", a la mejor con eso deja de tener estos problemas…

-Gracias señorita.

En ese momento la puerta del consultorio se abre.

-¿¡Y ahora!?-Exclama Sindel , una pareja azulada entra.

-¡Ándale, Kuai! ¡Entra!-Dijo la chica.

-¡Ya, ya!, ¡Está bien! Pero fuiste demasiado mala, ¡pensé que en verdad iríamos al cine, me engañaste! ¡Buuu!- reclamó él.

-¡Tú me obligaste a hacerlo! ¡En serio necesitas las terapias!

-¡A ver a ver! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-Pregunta Sindel.

-Señorita, es que mi novio necesita terapias y por eso lo traje, ¡necesito que lo ayude por favor!.

-¿Y ustedes quién son?

-Yo soy Frost y él es Kuai.

-Sub Zero pa' los cuates, o sea que ustedes díganme Kuai- Dijo él.

-Ok, Kuai, cuéntenos su problema.

-¿Problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema…

-No creo que su novia lo haya traído por nada.

-A ver, yo le cuento- Dijo Frost- ¡Su problema es que no deja de usar su poder para cualquier cosa!

-¿Cuál poder?

-Éste...-Dijo Sub zero mientras con sus manos congelaba un florero que estaba por ahí cerca.

-¡Wow!-Exclamaron todos.

-¡El hecho de que tengas tu poder no significa que puedas usarlo en cualquier momento!-Dijo Frost –¡Aprende a mí!

-Ya, ya, no te enojes…

-Dejen de pelear…-Dijo Sindel, en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-¡Kitana! ¡Mi amor!-Entró un muchacho, la ninja azul se emocionó.

-¡Mi vida!, ¿y esta sorpresa?-Exclamó Kitana.

-Han pasado 12 horas sin verte y siento que muero.

-Yo también, Liu Kang.

-¡Pff! Tanto que ella temía que a su novio no le gustara su forma cursi de ser y mírenlos, tal para cual-Comentó Jade, todos asintieron.

-Qué romántico, qué romántico, pero joven, lamento decirle que no puede interrumpir la sesión así, pero si gusta puede esperar a su novia afuera...

-Está bien- Dijo Liu Kang haciendo pucheros, se acercó a Kitana y le dio un besote, todos hicieron caras de asco. – recuerda que te amo, te amo como los mosquitos aman la sangre.

-Y yo te amo como las moscas aman los botes de basura…-Respondió ella y Liu Kang no tuvo de otra más que irse.

-¡Qué cochinos!-Exclamó Smoke.

-Lo dice el que siempre anda oliendo a humo jajaj-Dijo Stryker.

-Y lo dice el que ni oliendo bonito tiene novia –Dijo Kabal.

-Tú tampoco tienes jajaj-Respondió Stryker.

-¡Por lo menos a mí no se me olvidan los cerillos!

-jajaja qué torpes los dos-Dijo Smoke.

-Tú cállate, que por tu culpa no prendimos esa vez la fogata luego luego- Exclamó Stryker.

-¿De qué hablan?-Preguntó Sindel

-Que una vez mi hermano zonzo, también éste que siempre anda oliendo a frijoles quemados, y yo, fuimos a un pequeño día de campo, esto pasó antes de que tuviera mi máscara, en fin, entonces…-Comenzó a explicar Kabal.

*******FLASHBACK*********

-Oye Smoke, ¿qué no nos dijiste que el lugar tenía un nombre como Alemán?-Preguntó Stryker.

-¡Pues sí! Es Rancho don Julio, como don Julio Alemán…

-¿Y por eso tardaste 6 horas en tratar de acordarte?-Cuestionó Kabal.

-Era un nombre difícil…-Se defendió Smoke.

Los tres entraron para poner sus cosas y hacer su día de campo. Smoke sacó su típico cigarro y se puso a fumar.

-¡Vamos a asar bombones!-Dijo Stryker entusiasmado. Kabal sacó su bolsa de bombones.

-¡Mira Stryker! Me traje a mí mismo –Dijo Kabal con la bolsa de bombones

-JAJAJAJA, hermano, ¿no has pensado en irte a chambear de payaso?, cuentas muy buenos chistes jajaj.

-Calla y saca los cerillos para asar los maliciosos bizco, ¿oíste?, hasta rimó.

-Son malvaviscos- Corrigió Stryker con un gesto aburrido.

-Da igual-Dijo Kabal sentándose.

-¡Fuck!, ¡Los cerillos! Los olvidé-Exclamó Stryker de repente.

-Genial, hermano. Dijo Kabal sarcásticamente.

De repente, Stryker notó algo, Smoke estaba con su cigarro y entonces:

-¡Smoke!, ¡Estás fumando!-Exclamó Stryker

-Sí…ya sé que les molesta…bueno, lo apagaré…-Respondió Smoke tirando el cigarro y apagándolo.

-¡NO!, ¡NO!-Exclamaron Stryker y Kabal.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?, ¡Dios!, ¡Ayúdanos!, ¿qué hacemos?-Gritó Stryker llorando.

-¿Qué tal dejar de llorar como marica, ir al auto y sacar el encendedor eléctrico?-Comentó Kabal.

-¡Shit!, ¡Es cierto!-Exclamó Stryker

-¿Si van a haber bombones?, porque ya quiero-Dijo Smoke, en ese momento unas chicas en bikini pasaron cerca de él. –No pues ya vi a los bombones, ¡fiu fiu!

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-...y eso fue lo que pasó-Concluyó Kabal.

-Hahaha,…ya veo…pero entonces me sigue surgiendo una duda, ¿qué fue lo que pasó que te dejó así la cara?-Preguntó Sindel.

-Pues…

-¡Shh!, tengo programado que lo digas en el siguiente capítulo, mi estimado, por ahora no, aquí acaba el cap.- Digo yo.

-Pero…

-Calla.

-¡Yo quería contarlo ahorita! No es justo.

-Nada es justo en esta vida, cállate y no reclames.

-Eres mala.

-Yo sí, muajajaja.

Ok ya, nos vemos en otro cap, ¿ahora sí sabremos qué le pasó a Kabal? ¿Kung Lao podrá acordarse de las cosas más fácilmente? No se pierdan el siguiente cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Bien, comenzamos el 3er cap.

-De acuerdo, procedamos entonces a dar solución a los problemas difíciles-Dijo Sindel.

-¡Espere!, yo iba a contar mi anécdota.-Exclamó Kabal.

-Es cierto, cuéntanos entonces.

-Pues… esto me lo hizo el hamtaro de Shao Khan- Comentó el ex Black Dragon.

-¿Cómo pasó?-Preguntaron todos.

-Yo explicaré todo con detalles- Dijo Stryker.

-No hermano, así como narras las cosas no se entenderá ni jota.

-No exageres, Kabal, sí puedo hacer grandiosas narraciones.

-¡Insisto que no!, mejor yo lo platico rápidamente, ahí les va: mi hermano y yo pues somos parte de la policía porque yo ya no quería seguir siendo malo, en fin, una ocasión fuimos atacados por feroces criaturas, una de ellas, Kintaro, me lanzó fuego y por eso quedé así. Fin, no hay nada más que explicar.

-¡Wow¡ -Exclamaron todos.

-¿Y los malos se salieron con la suya?-Preguntó Jade.

-Por supuesto que no, puesto que les dimos la paliza de su vida. -Recalcó Stryker.

-Ahora que ya hemos saciado nuestra curiosidad, procederé a dar solución a aquellos problemas complicados.- Comentó Sindel.

-Genial!-Exclamaron.

-Entonces, señorita Sindel, ya me voy con mi marido, haré caso de su consejo y espero que ya no vuelva a tener problemas de personalidad-Dijo Ashrah.

-Mucha suerte, y si continúan los inconvenientes, tráigamelo de nuevo.

-Así será, muchas gracias.

-Yo soy la más bella flor del ejido –Dijo Raiden.

-Hasta luego, señor Raiden.

Ambos se fueron.

-Yo también me marcho, señorita Sindel, anoté su nombre por si se pregunta cómo es que la recuerdo-Dijo Kung Lao.

-Me alegro, joven.

-También anoté el mío, así ya podré decir quién soy, gracias por su ayuda. -Finalizó Kung Lao sonriente.

-Oiga, yo ya quiero mi solución-Dijo Jade.

-Pero señorita, ya le dije que esto no es Alcohólicos Anónimos.

-¡No me importa, usted también podría ayudarme! Sólo quiero dejar de beber.

-Ok, bueno, pues mire esto- Dijo Sindel al momento que saca unas imágenes, en una se veía un hígado deshecho. –Fíjese bien, este podría ser su hígado si no deja el alcohol, y tendería a padecer cirrosis.

-¡Que horrible!-Exclamaron todos.

Jade no soportó más y se fue corriendo.

-Jejeje, creo que funcionó, se espantó- Confirmó Sindel.

-Yo quiero también mi solución-Dijo Kira.

-Bien, para usted tengo…-Sindel sacó una botarga. –Esto, para que finja estar gorda y así los hombres no se le acerquen.

-¿Segura que da resultados?- Preguntó Kira mientras sostenía la botarga en sus manos.

-¡Por supuesto!, además, haciendo algunos gestos horribles aumentan su efectividad.

-Está bien, haré caso-Dijo finalmente Kira.

-¿Quién más?-Preguntó Sindel.

-¡Yo!, ¡yo!-Insistió Kabal.

-Mmmmm, lo suyo está difícil…a ver…-De repente, Sindel empieza a recordar algo - ¡Híjole! Yo creo que Kung Lao ya me contagió su amnesia.

-¿Magnesia?, ¡wácala!, esa cosa sabe horrible-Dijo Smoke.

-Es amnesia, no magnesia-Corrigió Kabal.

-Da igual, tu dices maliciosos bizcos en vez de malvaviscos.

-Bueno, ya, está bien, entonces doña Sindel, ¿tengo solución todavía?

-Sí, ven, tengo una forma de regresarte tu apariencia anterior, un poder que ya tiene tiempo que no uso, estaba reservándolo para un momento urgente y esta es la ocasión perfecta, sólo que te advierto: hay efectos secundarios.

-¿Como cuáles?-Preguntó Kabal intrigado

-A la mejor sentirás mareos, náuseas y hasta vómito, pero nada más.

-En pocas palabras, tendrás síntomas de embarazo jajaj-Dijo Stryker.

-JA JA, qué gracioso hermano, está bien doña, le entro, yo aguanto todo eso y más.

Sindel usó sus poderes para poder curar a Kabal, y lo logró, él regresó a la normalidad y ya podía respirar naturalmente, la máscara fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que se fue formando nuevamente su rostro como era anteriormente. De repente, sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse verdes y se tapó la boca.

-Va a vomitar-Afirmó Sindel –El baño está al fondo a la derecha.

Efectivamente, Kabal fue al baño con su supervelocidad y sacó casi todo lo que contenía su estómago.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó Stryker en cuanto vio a Kabal aparecer.

-Mal- Respondió Kabal, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para soportar el mareo. De repente, se dio cuenta de que ya era normal, no tenía su máscara.

Kabal no podía creerlo, ignorando los síntomas se vió en el espejo y sintió que no cabía de la felicidad, empezó a dar saltos de alegría.

-¡DIOS MÍO!, ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Hermano!, me alegro que ya estés normal, pero no es como para que te pongas a saltar como chango-Exclamó Stryker.

-¡Ay dios santito!, ¡en serio doña Sinde, no sabe cómo se lo agradezco! ¡muchas gracias!

-¡Qué gracias, ni qué nada! Son $200

-De acuerdo- Nuevamente se paró en seco y se tapó la boca.

Kabal volvió a usar su supervelocidad y llegó al baño justo a tiempo.

-Por eso es que lo envidio, la diarrea nunca fue problema para él-Comentó Stryker.

-Qué suertudo-Dijo Smoke.

-Con eso se terminan los efectos secundarios, ya no volverá a sentirse mal-Dijo Sindel.

Kabal regresó, se sobaba el estómago y se veía más aliviado.

-¡Ay!, qué bonito-Dijo mientras tomaba asiento y se sentía mucho mejor.

-Doña Sindel, entonces, ahora que ya arregló a mi hermano, dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer para que no me dé baje con las mujeres?-Preguntó Stryker.

-¿Baje?, ¿cuándo te he dado baje?- Preguntó indignado Kabal.

-No lo has hecho, pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

-Fácil: averigüe cuáles son los temas de conversación que más les agrada a las chicas-Dijo Sindel.

-Eso está difícil-Respondió Stryker.

-No mucho, ya verá que encontrará muy pronto a su media naranja.

-Ahora sí me da ánimos de verdad, se lo agradezco.

-No es nada, ok, ¿alguien más?-Preguntó Sindel mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

-¡Yo!, ya me urge una solución para mi novio- Dijo Frost viendo a Sub Zero, quien ahora creaba una hermosa flor de hielo.

-Ummm, en este caso, puede aplicar el siguiente método- Dijo Sindel, se acercó a Frost y le susurró algo al oído.

-¿Con esa amenaza dejará de abusar de sus poderes?-Preguntó Frost curiosa.

-Es una técnica muy efectiva.

-La aplicaré-Dijo Frost.- Gracias señorita.

Frost agarró de la mano a Sub Zero y se lo llevó arrastrando.

-Disculpe, Sindel seré chismosa, pero, ¿qué le recomendó?- Preguntó Kitana acercándose y susurrando.

-Pues…Frost amenazará a su novio con no darle más noches de pasión si no deja de desperdiciar sus poderes, a cualquier hombre le daría pánico escuchar eso.

-Vaya, suena interesante-Dijo Kitana.

-Y respecto a usted, señorita, al parecer usted es bastante compatible con su novio, así que no creo que a él le importe su manera de ser.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, están destinados a estar juntos, aunque el hecho de ser iguales conlleva a que surjan algunas peleas o cosas sí porque tienden a chocar, es normal, en fin, mucha suerte en su relación.

-Gracias señorita.

-Para servirle. Y finalmente…

-¡Yo! –Indicó Smoke alzando la mano.

-Pues, su problema es difícil de tratar, así que yo le recomiendo…ir a algún lugar de éstos- Sindel le da unos folletos de lugares que se especializaban en problemas de bipolaridad.

-¡Yajú¡, están bien bonitos…espere…¡nooo!, no me quiero ir…quiero estar en mi casita, ¡BUUUUU!-Dijo Smoke llorando –Pero sí, están re padrísimos.

-Allí le darán su tratamiento y las medicinas que requiera.

-Ok, gracias-Respondió Smoke ahora alegre.

-Bien, creo que ya me libré de estos locos- Dice Sindel.

-Jajajaja, eso es lo que crees-Digo yo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Repítelo.

-No dije nada.

-¡Por tu culpa debo estar aquí!

-No es mi culpa que haya tenido inspiración para escribir esto.

-¡Mala!

-Yo sí, ñaca ñaca.

En fin, aquí acaba el 3er cap y ya no haré preguntas tontas en esta parte xD.


End file.
